


Tell Me 'Bout it, Elf

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: 50s au, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon Prompted:<br/>"50s AU where Fenris is a waiter at a diner and Hawke comes in with the gang and totally flirts him up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me 'Bout it, Elf

“You need to show me how to snap again.”

“Don’t worry about that, kitten. We’ll have plenty of time tonight.”

Marian Hawke watched as Isabela adjusted the collar of Merrill’s jacket, straightening out the leather so it laid right on her shoulders. Varric strolled up a moment later, tossing a set of keys to Hawke as he passed.

“All set and parked, no problem.”  He flashed a grin. 

    
Hawke gave a nod and motioned to the others. Aveline took the lead, kicking the door of the diner open to let the rest of them in, Hawke taking up the rear.

 

* * *

 

Fenris hated roller skates.

Unfortunately, they were a strict requirement, as were the striped shirt, pink apron, and bowtie. He hated it with every metallic ring of the diner’s register, with every scrape of a customer’s fork, with every milkshake and rootbeer float he could make with his eyes closed. Most of all, he hated the fake smile he had to nail to his own face at the beginning of every shift.

His face hurt.

Every day he’d strap on the skates after school, wipe down the tables, check the napkin dispensers, and refill the boxes of flatware. Every day he reminded himself that he had to keep at it, that he desperately needed the money. Every day was like starting the torture over again.

The front door of the diner had a bell. No matter how loud the night’s crowd was, or the jukebox, the bell could always be heard, pulling Fenris’s attention like a magnet. Sometimes it was a family, sometimes it was a group of kids from a local school.

And sometimes his best worst nightmare strolled in.

It was always the same. The ring of the front door followed by a striking head of red hair. The woman would hold the door open, letting her curvy friend with a dress that was barely longer than her leather jacket in after her. The lithe elf was always third, then the dwarf.

The dwarf always took his time in the doorway, scanning the diner as if someone was about to jump out with a gun. He would exchange a look with the redhead before stepping aside and, finally, letting in the heady leader of the crew.

All of them had leather jackets, which Fenris had a good hunch was Hawke’s idea. The shoulders of hers had a red stripe going straight across, as if demanding that anyone watching would know exactly who was in charge. She liked the attention – she liked any attention. She soaked it up and lived off of it like the sweetest, most intoxicating vice.

The moment she stepped in, she had Fenris’s attention.

And she knew it.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” A smile curled on her face as she led her friends to the counter.

The smile slipped slightly from Fenris’s face. “Hawke.”

“Did you wear that ‘cause you knew I was comin’ in?” She hooked a finger in one of the loops of his bowtie, tugging so he rolled right up against the other side of the counter.

He tried his best to keep his cool, ducking out of her reach. “It’s a uniform. You see me in it every other day.”

She followed him to the other end of the counter, her little gaggle of friends breaking off to find a booth. “I like my version better.”

“You tend to.” He sighed, straightening up. “Are you gonna order something?”

“Are you on the menu?”

“Hawke.”

“Fenris.”

He met her eyes for a full ten seconds before forcing his gaze elsewhere. “The usual?”

“Make it extra whip this time.” She grinned.

In the back of his mind, Fenris tried to pretend it wasn’t a victory for her as he rang it up.

But it was. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had too much fun just picturing the outfits.


End file.
